1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recombinant animal vaccine. More particularly, the invention relates to a recombinant vaccine for preventing and treating porcine atrophic rhinitis. The invention provides a recombinant vaccine for porcine atrophic rhinitis using an outer membrane protein H (D:4) (OmpH (D:4)) of Pasteurella multocida (D:4).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Pasteurella multocida, which is anaerobic gram-negative bacteria, is pathogenic bacterium causing a contagious disease that leads to a high economical loss for the livestock such as pig, birds and the like. The Pasteurella multocida is classified into 5 capsular serogroups (A, B, C, D, E, F) and 16 serotypes and D:4 is known to cause the porcine atrophic rhinitis (see Carter, G. R. 1967. Pasteurella multocida and Pasteurella haemolytica. Adv. Vet. Sci. Comp. Med. 11: 321-379). Most of the vaccines for the porcine atrophic rhinitis are vaccines using a small amount of Pasteurella multocida live or killed bacteria that are mainly inactivation-treated. However, such vaccines have a disadvantage that they may potentially cause a disease. In addition, it is difficult to expect a heterologous cross protection effect (see Boyce JD, Adler B (2001) Acapsular Pasteurella multocida B:2 can stimulate protective immunity against pasteurellosis. Infect Immun. 69(3): 1943-1946). In the mean time, the outer membrane protein H is researched as an antigen of the most effective vaccine for the Pasteurella multocida and is expected to exhibit the cross vaccine effect of the various interspecies of the Pasteurella multocida. In particular, it is possible to prepare the vaccine only with the antigen determining portion of the outer membrane protein, thereby exhibiting the more excellent effect (see Loosmore, S. M., Y. P. Yang, D. C. Coleman, J. M. Shortreed, D. M. England, and M. H. Klein. 1997. Outer membrane protein D15 is conserved among Haemophilus influenzae species and may represent a universal protective antigen against invasive disease. Infect. Immun. 65: 3701-3707.).
It is reported that the economic loss of the farms due to the respiratory disease such as porcine atrophic rhinitis reaches $640 million in U.S. (see Bowland, S. L. and P. E. Shewen. 2000. Bovine respiratory disease: Commercial vaccines currently available in Canada. Can. Vet. J. 41: 33-48.). Therefore, it is needed to develop the vaccine effective against the Pasteurella multocida so as to prevent the economic loss and to protect the livestock industries.
The inventors cloned 5 divided genes of the outer membrane protein H of the Pasteurella multocida (D:4) and expressed and refined the protein thereof, thereby producing the antigen. Then, the inventors immunized the mouse with the antigen and injected the live bacteria of the Pasteurella multocida (D:4) into the mouse, thereby performing the immunity investigation. In addition, the inventors compared the result thereof with the commercial porcine atrophic rhinitis vaccine and confirmed that the recombinant vaccine of the invention exhibited the higher survival rate, as compared to the conventional vaccine.